


that sentence will be past tense if you don't sit your ass down

by JJHomes043



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M, Skincare, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyway, just jeno doing his drunk boyfriend's skincare routine, why's there no skincare tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: He groans. "No, it's my cheat night. Just let me sleep."Jeno's hands stop moving and he sighs. "Jaemin you'll moan if you don't do this.""No I won't. I'll thank myself for not putting myself through it when I'm this tired,"—or, jeno does his drunk boyfriend's skincare routine to stop him from complaining the next day





	that sentence will be past tense if you don't sit your ass down

**Author's Note:**

> uhh kinda unedited so just point out any mistakes thank you

When they started dating Jaemin had scolded Jeno over and over for not having a skincare routine and had forced him into following one. Jaemin had taught him why he needs the product, what it does and how to use it. 

Jeno already had nice skin. It was hydrated, sometimes a little oily, maybe a little dry on his cheeks but overall nice. But now it was glowing, it was consistently hydrated, no breakouts, hardly an blackheads. Jaemin was jealous but extremely proud. 

After being convinced by Renjun to go out with him and let loose for once, Jaemin comes home a little (very) tipsy. Jeno is sitting on their couch, the TV playing a movie and phone in hand. 

"Jeno," Jaemin whines, dropping himself onto Jeno's thighs and curling up on his chest. Jeno brings a hand up to play with his hair while he places his phone on the pillow next to him. 

"Did you have fun?" Jeno's hands are doing wonders in his hair and Jeno has to repeat himself for an answer. "Nana, you need to take off your makeup."

He groans. "No, it's my cheat night. Just let me sleep."

Jeno's hands stop moving and he sighs. "Jaemin you'll moan if you don't do this."

"No I won't. I'll thank myself for not putting myself through it when I'm this tired," Jaemin argues, pushing his head between Jeno's arm and chest to cuddle up. 

Jeno pushes him right off his lap onto the floor. His butt is sore from the impact and he's slightly dizzy from the fast movements. But most importantly he's shocked by his boyfriend's (extremely violent and heartbreaking) actions.

"Jeno!" He shouts, tone harsh. "What was that for?" 

Jeno is standing over him now, a hand extended. "Future Jaemin will thank you," Jeno insists and all it takes is that pretty, pretty (yeah, pretty x2) smile of his and Jaemin is letting himself be pulled up. 

"Fine, but you need to help me," Jaemin complains, stumbling behind Jeno as he drags them to the bathroom. 

"I waited for you so we could do it together," His boyfriend confesses, squeezing Jaemin’s hand, a blush probably spreading across his cheeks. 

"Oh," Jaemin blinks. Cute. "Aww, Jeno-ah. You're so cute waiting for me so we could do this together." He presses his face to Jeno's upper arm. "I have the best boyfriend."

"That sentence will be past tense if you don't sit your ass down."

Sweaty, tired and, again, slight (very) tipsy, Jaemin perches himself on the edge of the toilet lid. But, to his absolute horror, it's not closed. And he goes falling in. 

Luckily Jeno is there to catch him, pulling up as fast as possible. But the damage is done, Jaemin’s knees and back are sore now and he just wants to sleep. 

Jeno can see it written all over his face. He doesn't want to do this. Jeno opens his mouth to tell him he can leave it but Jaemin shakes his head. 

"Just pass me the stuff," He sits on the bathtub ledge now, sulking over his shameful injuries. Who falls down a toilet? Definitely not Jaemin. Well definitely not _sober_ Jaemin. 

Instead of passing him his products, Jeno kneels down in front of him. "Close your eyes," he instructs and Jaemin listens. 

Jeno massages the oil cleanser into Jaemin’s skin before washing it off and lathering up a gel cleanser. He gently rubs at Jaemin’s skin, wiping off layers of sweat and dirt. 

It's all taken off with a warm towel before Jeno is applying a rose water toner with a cotton pads. It's relaxing, Jaemin’s fuzzy brain realises, he can't help but hum in happiness. 

"Is it nice?" Jeno asks him as he uses his hands to pat all the toner in. 

"Yeah, like a massage. But, like, at home. I'll do it to you one day when I'm sober," Jaemin promises, blindly sticking out his pinky. 

Their pinkies link and their deal is sealed. A face serum is being massaged into his face, Jeno avoiding his eyes. Then it's his nighttime moisturiser that feels heavy on his face when he focuses too much. 

Eye cream is next, followed by some spot cream for the pimples forming on his forehead. It's probably gross to touch your partner's forming breakout but then again, they've touched worse. Jaemin’s eyes flutter open when he realises they're done. He pouts a little as his eyes focus. 

"One last thing," Jeno says, a teasing tone to his voice. Jaemin doesn't know what's left. "Chapstick."

Oh. Duh. Jeno pulls the cap off the balm, brings it to his lips and smears it on them. Jeno has pretty lips. 

In a few hazy seconds, Jeno is surging towards him and pressing their lips together, hard enough for the balm to transfer. Jaemin wants it to last, he really does, but Jeno quickly pulls away and turns his back to him. 

If Jaemin was sober then maybe he'd make a cheeky comment and pull Jeno in for another kiss but he's not, so he just sits on the bathtub edge and waits for his boyfriend to finish, lips buzzing. Jaemin is almost asleep, head resting against the tiles when Jeno finishes up. 

He sighs and clasps his hand with Jaemin’s to pull him up and out of the bathroom. Jaemin wordlessly follows, eyes slipping shut every now and then. 

Because he's an—self proclaimed—amazing boyfriend, Jeno strips them down to their underwear and dressed Jaemin in his (Jeno's) big shirt he likes because he gets cold easily. 

They fall onto the bed, Jeno pulling the covers around them and rolling Jaemin onto his other side to cuddle up against his back. There's a moment of silence before Jaemin sighs and shuffles back against his boyfriend. 

"I better get extra amazing skin tomorrow. I could've been fast asleep ages and ages ago but no, Mr Jeno has to do some skincare," Jaemin makes incoherente noises to mock Jeno and he can visual the exact face he's making. 

"Love you, Nana," Jeno presses a kiss to his neck, ignoring the sarcasm and Jaemin melts. 

"I love you too. Now, can I please sleep?" 

"Of course," Jeno quietly laughs at his boyfriend's determination to get to sleep as soon as possible. 

He's out in a minute, skin shiny with hydration and future Jaemin is definitely going to thank himself and mainly his boyfriend for waiting to do his skincare routine. (No matter the injuries he had to endure)

**Author's Note:**

> yeaaa thats it. i love nomin. thanks renjun for the toilet inspiration
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043) for promptssss. please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed this plus i like reading the comments :)
> 
> stay safe and have a good day or night


End file.
